Diario de un Bebe
by Tmau1990
Summary: Memorias de un bebe dentro del vientre de su madre. Caps cortos. Espero que os gustes [Hinatax?]
1. Mes 1

1 mes

Hola, quisiera presentarme pero la verdad es que aún no tengo nombre... mi mami me llama bebé. Mi mami es una ninja de 16 años que trabaja para una prestigiosa aldea de ninjas. La verdad es que mi mami es muy guapa. Tiene el cabello oscuro como azul, liso, unos ojos de color plata muy bonitos y tiene la piel blanca. Ella ha sido muy buena conmigo, aunque se pase el día llorando. La verdad yo tengo un poco la culpa por que le causo mareos y hasta la he hecho vomitar 2 veces. Siempre que está sola, está hablándome y acariciándome. Todavía no conozco a mi papi. Mi mami dice que todavía no es tiempo. Todavía soy muy pequeñito. En realidad mi mami supo que yo estaba aquí hace como una semana y por eso todavía no conozco a mucha gente. Las únicas persona que conozco son tres chicas: una con el pelo moreno y recogido en 2 moños; otra con el pelo color rosa; y la tercer otra más bajita y con la misma mirada que mami. Mi mami dice que las dos primeras son sus mejores amigas y la tercera es la tía. Son muy bonitas Ellas también me acarician siempre que mi mami y ellas están solas. Y siempre hablan de mí. No les entiendo muy bien, me da sueño cuando las escucho hablar. La verdad estoy muy solito aquí adentro. Me aburro a menudo y como soy muy pequeñito casi ni puedo hacer nada; solo veo para donde va mi mami. Siempre está en su casa, es enorme y hay muchas personas, incluido un señor mayor muy estricto con mami, con los ojos blancos igual que ella, creo que es el abuelo. Casi siempre está con un hombre muy guapo que también tiene los ojos blancos. Aunque es muy parecido a mami, ese hombre me gusta. El tiene el pelo muy largo, como marrón ... a mí me parece buena gente, siempre se preocupa por mami. También mi mami siempre anda con otros 2 hombres, uno es rubio y con el pelo de punta; y el otro tiene la cara pintada y siempre le acompaña un perrito¡es muy mono!. Mi mami dice que hace poco, cada vez que estaba con el hombre rubio se sentía muy nerviosa, pero que hace poco eso cambió. Me alegro mucho por ella. Me encanta cuando es la hora de la comida por que mi mami siempre me da muchas cosas bien ricas. Lo que no me gusta de mi mami es que se pasa mucho tiempo entrenando. Dice que se va a presentar al examen para ANBU, que realizarían en el verano, y que ella y mi papi necesitan estar preparados para poder darme todo lo mejor. La verdad no se que quiere decir con eso. Espero que pronto me lo explique. Ya no aguanto las ganas de conocer a mi papi. Mi mami me ha hablado mucho de él. Dice que es muy cariñoso y que nunca lo va a dejar de amar. Espero que eso también me lo explique por que no le entendí muy bien. El otro día mi mami me llevó a una torre muy cerca de una montaña donde hay 4 caras de piedra. Me pregunto quienes serán esas personas. En la torre fue a ver a una mujer bastante mayor y que gritaba mucho. Me dio mucho miedo y para no verla solo me di la vuelta. Pero cuando me di la vuelta mi mami salió corriendo de ahí. No me gusta que corra por que me muevo mucho y no me gusta tener que volverme a acomodar. Me gusta que mi mami se descubra la panza por que así no me da tanto calor. Dice que tiene muchas ganas de verme y de acariciarme. Yo también tengo muchas ganas de estar ahí afuera con ella porque no me gusta que siempre que habla conmigo, llore. Otro día estuvimos en el hospital, pero no fue por mi culpa. Al parecer, mami trabaja allí. Cuando trabaja siento una extraña sensación que recorre mi alrededor. Me siento muy bien. Creo que mami disfruta trabajando allí, dice que ayuda a las personas a las que aprecia para que se curen antes. Todos se lo agradecen mucho ya que ella se preocupa mucho si ve que alguien está mal. Realmente mi mami es muy buena, piensa en los demás antes que en sí misma. Eso es otra cosa que me gusta de ella.


	2. Mes 2

2 meses

Ya estoy un poquito más grande. Tengo manos y pies. Ya no me muevo tanto porque es un poco más difícil. Pero de todos modos me doy la vuelta cuando no quiero ver algo.

Mi mami sigue yendo a la torre para visitar a la mujer mayor, unas veces sola y otras veces acompañada por alguno de los chicos, así que todavía no estoy muy seguro de quién será mi papi. Pero sigo prefiriendo al que vive en la misma casa que mami porque me parece que es el que más quiere a mi mami. Mi mami sigue hablando con sus amigas y la tía. Siempre que ellas y mi mami hablan, me acarician y me dicen cosas bonitas. Mi mami casi ya no llora. Me acaricia más a menudo y me habla de todo. Lo malo es que hay muchas cosas que no se que significan... pero me gusta que me hable. Mi mami todavía no se lo ha dicho a mi papi, pero dice que en cuanta se sienta con fuerzas, le dirá a mi papi que estoy aquí. Eso me emociona mucho porque por fin lo conoceré y ya no perderé más el tiempo pensando en quien será. Mi mami me ha contado muchas cosas de él. Dice que fue muy valiente venciendo a todos los que se burlaban de él. No se que me habrá querido decir, pero de todos modos me siento muy orgulloso de mi papi. También me ha hablado del hombre del perrito. Dice que él ha sido su mejor amigo desde que empezaron a formar parte del mismo equipo. He conocido a más gente, como por ejemplo a una señora muy guapa y amable. Ella se porta muy bien con mi mami. Dice que fue su maestra y le enseño muchas cosas útiles. Ya no me da miedo la mujer mayor porque le trata muy bien y ya casi no grita. Un día, mami y yo fuimos, junto con los tres chicos, a una aldea que estaba bastante lejos de casa, dice que se llama Aldea de la Arena. Mami dice que allí viven unos amigos suyos desde hace tiempo: uno tiene el pelo rojo y siempre lleva una especie de calabaza consigo; otro viste muy oscuro y lleva consigo una especie de muñeco; y la tercera es rubia, lleva cuatro coletas y siempre lleva un abanico muy grande. Me gustó verla reír, se notaba que mi mami disfrutaba mucho en su compañía. La cena fue deliciosa. Casi no me pude mover esa noche por lo llena que quedó mi mami. Cuando mami se quedó sola se descubrió la panza, y me acarició, pero la chica rubia la vio y mami tuvo que contárselo todo. Me siento bien cuando se ve la panza en el espejo porque la puedo ver. Todavía no me noto mucho. Al menos eso es lo que dice mi mami siempre que me acaricia. Me gusta mucho que vaya un parque donde hay muchas flores, noto como mami se siente tranquila y descansada. Es una sensación extraña pero me gusta. No me gusta cuando la señora mayor le encarga que haga cosas complicadas, porque después mami después mami se siente muy cansada. Por lo que he visto, cuando mi mami no tiene nada que hacer, se tumba en la cama y se pone a pensar, nunca sé en que. Cuando hace eso me aburro y me muevo mucho. Algunas veces he hecho que deje de pensar y que vaya a buscar al hombre de ojos grises. Cuando está con el me siento muy bien, por eso quiero que él sea mi papi. Además noto que él cuida mucho a mi mami y espero que me cuide a mí también. Creo que el hombre rubio y el del perrito sienten lo mismo por mi mami, porque los dos son muy buenos con ella.


	3. Mes 3

3 meses

He crecido un poco más. Ya tengo las orejas desarrolladas y empiezo a entender mejor lo que dicen mi mami y mi tía cuando hablan. Además noto algo extraño y suave en la cabeza.

Mi mami ha empezado a tener más energía y ya no vomita tanto, cosa que me alegra ya que muchas veces después de vomitar se sentía mal y desanimada. Espero que mi mami no se enfade conmigo, no consigue dormir demasiado y porque a menudo le dolían los pechos. Mi mami sigue sin decírselo a mi papi, por lo que sigo sin saber quien es, pero creo que ya falta poco para que se lo diga. La panza de mami sigue creciendo y creo que no podrá esconderla durante mucho más tiempo. El otro día pasó largo rato con el hombre rubio. Me encanta cuando está con él porque mi mami se siente muy alegre y me gusta que esté así. Otro día estuvo con el hombre del perrito y el que de los ojos blancos. Me parece que los tres empiezan a sospechar que existo, pero como mi mami es muy lista, consigue que dejen de sospechar durante un tiempo. Cada día que pasa se que estoy más cerca de conocer a mi papi y de poder ver como es él. Un día la señora mayor le encargó a mami que fuera un lugar algo alejado a llevar unos papeles. Era muy fácil, así que se fue sola. Creo que la señora mayor ya lo sabe y por eso no le da trabajos muy difíciles a mami. Estuvimos varios días fuera y después volvíamos a casa. Después de eso, mami empezó a comer más a menudo y en mayor cantidad, podría deberse a que como voy creciendo más rápido necesito más alimentos. Unos días, la mujer mayor volvió a llamar a mami para que fuera a su despacho. Allí estuvo hablando con mami durante un rato largo. Tras decirle algunas cosas que no llegué a entender, concluyó diciendo que sabía de mi existencia y que le gustaría que cuando estuviera preparada se lo contara todo. Fue el primer adulto con el que mi mami pudo empezar a hablar sobre mí. Tras aquel día, mami empezó a tomárselo todo con más calma, ya que sabía que había alguien que le podría ayudar, además como faltaba poco para los exámenes de ascenso, lo que debía hacer es intentar no estresarse. Además la esperaría un día al mes en el hospital para hacer ella misma mi seguimiento. Debe de trabajar en lo mismo que mami.


	4. Mes 4

4 meses

He crecido otro poco más. Ya empiezo a moverme dentro de mi mami, y noto como ella se pone contenta cada vez que lo hago. Dice que le gusta notar mi presencia dentro de ella.

La panza de mi mami crece cada vez más rápido, el otro día tuvo que ir a comprar ropa más grande, ya que la que tiene está empezando a quedársele pequeña. Se acercaba cada vez más el día de mi llegada y mami aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Lo primero fue empezar a mirar las cosas para mí. Fue de compras con sus amigas y la tía, incluida la rubia, que estaba de visita en la aldea junto con los otros dos chicos. Se divirtieron mucho las 4 juntas y a mí me gustó sentirme querido teniendo tanta gente a mi alrededor. Unos días después fuimos al hospital y la señora mayor nos recibió en una sala que cerró para que no nos molestara nadie. Noté una sensación muy fría. Según me contó mami más tarde, me había visto a través de una máquina y sus ganas de cogerme en sus manos y abrazarme aumentaron. La señora mayor le dijo que aunque iba bien debía de tomárselo todo con más calma. Poco después llegaron unas fiestas muy extrañas. Mi mami dijo que era Navidad. Mi mami recibió muchos regalos. La señora mayor le envió un libro con información para cuando yo naciera. El hombre rubio le envió un colgante con una especie de zorro pequeñito (un detalle muy bonito por su parte). El hombre del perrito le envió una caja de bombones (mami comió bastantes durante un tiempo). El hombre de los ojos grises no le regaló nada, decidió que durante un día, él se encargaría de que a mami no le faltara nada (un acto muy bonito por su parte) . Al final del día, mami cenó bastante, como de costumbre, y se acostó. Por mi culpa, mami no pudo divertirse el día de Fin de Año, pero no le importó ya que sus amigas fueron a su casa y pasaron toda la noche juntas, lo recuerdo bien porque no pude dormir mucho esa noche. Se nota que sus amigas también están entusiasmadas por que yo naciera. Antes de volver al trabajo, mami tuvo que comprarse calzado nuevo porque el que tiene le aprieta. No me decía nada pero yo sabía que también era culpa mía. Ella sabe que no lo hago queriendo, por eso ella no se enfada conmigo. Por eso la quiero tanto.


	5. Mes 5

5 meses

He vuelto a crecer un poquito más.

El día que mami volvió al trabajo empezó a notar dolores de espalda bastante fuertes, pero como mi mami es fuerte siguió adelante. Nada más llegar al hospital, el hombre rubio y el del perrito se reunieron con ella y mi mami tomó una gran decisión. Les contó porque estaba tan extraña últimamente y les dijo que hacía cinco meses que yo iba con ella a todos los sitios. Los dos se quedaron de piedra. Desde aquel momento, los dos ayudaron a mami cuando tiene algún problema y le consiguen lo que necesita. Pienso que mi papi es uno de los dos, porque son los dos primeros chicos en el colegio que sabían de mí. Durante la revisión de aquel mes, no ocurrió nada extraño. Nos acompañó la chica del pelo rosa. La mujer mayor le dijo a mami que iba a quitarle trabajo en misiones y que le daría más trabajo en el hospital para que pudiera estar tranquila. Como tuvo más tiempo libre empezó a dar unos paseos muy agradables por los alrededores de la aldea. A veces era con alguna de las chicas, otras veces con el hombre rubio y el del perrito, pero nunca lo hacía sola. Pero duró poco tiempo porque el dolor de espalda fue más intenso y más continuo por lo que no podía estar mucho rato de pie. A partir de ese momento, mami empezó a disminuir su trabajo en el hospital porque cada vez le costaba más estar de pie y aguantar. Por eso la mujer mayor le dio un tiempo de vacaciones. El hombre de ojos grises y el abuelo empezaron a preguntarse los motivos por los que mami faltaba al trabajo. Pero mami no creyó adecuado contárselo aún y con la ayuda de la mujer mayor consiguió que no se enterasen.. Pienso que realmente la quieren y no quieren agobiarla. Mami empezó a cuidarse un poco más, ya que los efectos del embarazo empiezan a ser molestos, pero ella los afronta con resignación y alegría. Además empezó a notarse más cansada y con menos ganas de hacer cosas. Lo único que le motivaba a seguir era el amor que sentía hacia mí y el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos. El hombre de pelo rojo nos visitó por sorpresa. El hombre rubio le había hablado de mí y quería darle la enhorabuena a mami. Se nota que es un gran amigo.


	6. Mes 6

6 meses

Sigo creciendo cada vez más.

Durante este mes ocurrieron muchas cosas. Durante los primeros días del mes, mami hizo vida normal. Pero después ya no pudo seguir porque los cambios que le produzco le estaban afectando bastante y empezaba a ponerse triste. Pero hubo un día donde todo fue distinto. Fue un día a medidos de mes. Mami se reunió con el hombre de ojos grises cerca del lago y le contó que estaba embarazada desde hacía seis meses. El hombre de ojos grises se quedó como si algo dentro de él hubiera cambiado. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, parecía tanto o más feliz como mi mami. Después de eso, mami tomó la decisión más dura: contárselo al abuelo. Mami se llenó de valor y habló con él. Al principio se lo tomó todo como la persona estricta que es, pero después se comportó como el padre que es y le dio todo su apoyo. En ese momento le diría quién es mi papi pero como estaba muy cansado me dormí y no me enteré. Desde entonces, mami empezó a llevarlo todo con más ayuda ya que todas las personas a las que aprecia y quería conocían su secreto. Así que ya no lo ocultó. Decidió que no tiene porque ocultarlo más y pronto se extendió por todo la aldea la noticia de mi existencia. Al principio, los señores feudales se quejaron y dijeron que por qué no se les había informado. La mujer mayor recurrió a una razón que nadie aceptó: "Nos hizo una promesa". Ante el rechazo de esta razón recurrió a otra más válida: mi mami era la medicos-ninjas más brillante de la aldea y por lo tanto podían darle un voto de confianza y esperar que hiciera lo correcto. Unos días más tarde, los señores feudales convocaron a mi mami para comunicarle que podía seguir realizando su trabajo, pero que si ponía en peligro a alguien de la aldea por no concentrarse en su trabajo, ellos mismos podrían medidas. Mi mami acepto la condición y continúo con su trabajo. Unos cuantos días antes de que acabara el mes ocurrió otro suceso que recuerdo muy bien. El hombre rubio, el del perrito y el de ojos grises se reunieron con mami para comunicarle que mientras ellos pudiesen, a mí y a mi mami no nos iba a faltar nada. Además, a mami se le concedió un puesto especial en el hospital para que pudiera seguir trabajando sin necesidad de que tuviera que esforzarse demasiado. Mi mami se puso muy feliz. Fue la primera vez que tanta gente se preocupó por mí y fue una sensación muy agradable tanto para mí como para mi mami. La revisión de ese mes fue bastante rutinaria, pero la mujer mayor se alegró de que tuviéramos tanta gente apoyándonos y ayudándonos y nos regaño por haber esperado tanto.


	7. Mes 7

7 meses

He aumentado un poco de tamaño.

Durante este mes, mami empieza a ir a un lugar donde se reúne con otras mujeres como ella, que esperan a alguien como yo. Durante estas reuniones, mami empezó a comprender que cuando yo nazca su vida cambiaría completamente, y eso me puso triste. Todo lo que había experimentado durante los últimos meses me había gustado y no quería que cambiara. Mientras tanto en el hospital todo siguió igual, mi mami siguió acudiendo a las clases de manera regular aunque falta a alguna. El hombre del perrito, el rubio y el de ojos grises hacían todo lo que podían para ayudar a mi mami, y a cambio, mami les ayudaba ante cualquier problema que tuvieran. Durante unos días, mami estuvo muy tranquila. Empezó a leerme libros, eran más divertidos y además los entendía bien, y empezó a escuchar música muy calmada que me ayudo a estar tranquilo y no causarle muchos problemas. Durante la revisión médica mensual, la mujer mayor nos comunicó que estábamos tomando una rutina muy saludable y que no creía que fuera a nacer antes de tiempo, sino todo lo contrario, que mi nacimiento se podría retrasar un par de semanas. Después de la visita, mami tomó una decisión que no le gustó: no iba a presentarse a las pruebas para el grado de ANBU. Mami se puso triste, pero sabía que no podían ser aplazados y que estando embarazada de mí no podría presentarse. Se lo comunicó a la mujer mayor y esta le ofreció una alternativa: presentarse a las pruebas de medico-ninja superior que se celebrarían en 4 meses. Después de ellos, se tomó un período de descanso y dejó de ir al hospital por unos días. Durante esos días estuvo yendo a las reuniones y después disfruta de la lectura y la música. Además noté que empezó a comer más pero en menor cantidad, además sus antojos siempre son de los más agradables. Después de su tiempo de descanso, volvió al trabajo junto con el chico de ojos grises, el chico rubio y el del perrito.

Durante los últimos días del mes, mami celebró su cumpleaños (1). Los chicos le regalan un colgante con una imagen de los cuatro. Mami se puso a llorar de alegría se abrazó con ellos. En ese momento, noté una gran calidez. Este día fue uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo por como lo vivió mami.

(1) No se cuando es el cumple de Hinata, por eso lo pongo ahora. Espero acertar.


	8. Mes 8

8 meses

He dejado de crecer tanto, pero aun así he crecido algo. Me noto extraño, ¿será porque ya falta poco para que mi mami me vea?

Al principio del mes, mami dejó de trabajar porque se sentía muy cargada. Mami no ha cambiado nada de lo que hacía, excepto que tiene que ir todas las semanas a revisión. Son, según la mujer mayor, "revisiones para controlar que el bebé esté bien". Pero yo me noto bien, ¿por qué tenemos que ir a verla todas las semanas? Los chicos han venido a menudo a casa de mami para visitarnos. La verdad es que mami aprecia su compañía ya que está pasando por un momento delicado. No lo demuestra pero le gustaría que yo naciera ya, además de por tenerme en sus brazos, para dejar de sufrir los efectos que yo le estoy provocando e intentar retomar su vida normal, aunque sabe que ya nada volverá a ser como antes.

Mami empezó a leer más a menudo. Mami se alegró de distraerse y a mí me alegró ver a mi mami feliz. Una tarde fuimos a la torre de la mujer mayor. Nos invitó a tomar té con galletas para relajarnos. Durante toda la tarde disfrute escuchando las historias que la mujer mayor nos contaba. Fue una tarde muy entretenida. Por la noche, mami consiguió dormir bastante y por la mañana se despertó con energía para afrontar un nuevo día. Yo procuro molestarle lo menos posible, pero también me gusta que note que sigo estando dentro de ella.

A final del mes, mami empezó a preparar los exámenes en sus ratos libres, que eran bastantes después de coger la baja por maternidad, siempre acompañándolos con mi música. El abuelo insistía en que no debía estresarse tanto, que eso podía ser malo para mí. Estoy muy inquieto, y eso lo nota mami. Ella empieza a acariciarme y decirme cosas bonitas para conseguir calmarme. Recibimos la visita de los amigos de mami de la otra aldea, como se acercaban los exámenes, el chico del pelo rojo debía estar aquí, y trajo con él a sus hermanos.


	9. Mes 9

9 meses

Por fin estoy completamente desarrollado. Este mes por fin podré estar entre los brazos de mami y ella podrá dejar de tener dolores por mi culpa. Espero que me perdone por haberle causado tanto dolor durante estos meses.

Mami está constantemente descansando y reuniendo fuerzas para mí. Se ha concentrado de manera especial, teniendo en cuenta que podría nacer en cualquier momento, y demostrar que puede superar cualquier reto que se proponga. Mami se reúnío con los tres chicos y pasó una tarde muy tranquila para relajarse y ayudarles a quitarse las presiones de los siguientes días. Durante esta reunión, les confiesa que sin su ayuda y la de las chicas no podría haber seguido adelante. Los chicos agradecieron estas palabras.

Mami estuvo en todo momento viendo a los chicos durante sus batallas durante el examen y apoyandolos con todas sus fuerzas. Mami me decía que como eramos de una familia importante teníamos un asiento especial donde estabamos solos mami, el abuelo y yo. Y nuestro apoyo tuvo su respuesta, los tres chicos consiguieron superar el examen e ingresar en el equipo de los ANBU.

Un día mientras mami celebraba con los chicos el éxito en el examen, le di a mami la señal de que estaba listo. Inmediatamente, los chicos me llevaron al hospital y se encargaron de avisar al abuelo. Unas horas más tarde, nací. Por fin, mami pudo verme y pudo abrazarme entre sus brazos. La mujer mayor dijo que, a pesar de todos los obstáculos por los que había pasado mami, había nacido sano (medí 58 cm. y pesé 3,2 Kg.). Por lo que pude deducir, era el día más feliz que mami había vivido.

Varios días después, todos los amigos de mami fueron visitándola y pudieron verme. La visita más esperada por mami fue la de los tres chicos y la tía. Ellos pasaron bastante tiempo conmigo y con mami.

Al final, sigo sin saber cual de los tres es mi papi. Pero no me importa. Desde mi punto de vista, creo que los tres son maravillosos, una madre que me quiere más que a nada en el mundo y si no descubro nunca cual de los tres es mi padre, ¡no me importa!


	10. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

Para celebrar definitivamente el éxito (ya que con mi llegada no pudieron terminar la celebración), todos fueron de viaje. En la foto que les hicieron antes de irnos, en el centro podías encontrar a las dos personas más felices del mundo: MI MADRE Y YO.

Y esta es la historia de mis vivencias dentro del vientre de mi madre. Una experiencia que no tendríamos que olvidar, porque esta es la etapa más feliz de nuestras vidas.


	11. NOTA DEL AUTOR

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Ya que muchos de vosotros me habéis preguntado quien es el padre del bebé de Hinata, he decidido contaroslo y solucionaros esta duda.

En un principio, comencé a escribir el fic con la idea de no saber quien es el padre. Pero ahora que yo lo he terminado tengo claro que lo sé aún menos. Nunca pensé poner a un padre. En esta historia cada uno puede convertir a quienquiera en el padre. Dejo que el resto lo haga vuestra imaginación. Aquel personaje que mas os guste, puede ser el padre.

Espero que quede solucionada la duda.

Bye


End file.
